Warsage of Zero
by Larrel
Summary: Finally given chance for final rest, only to be summoned by a small child to be her familiar. How will millenia old warmachine respond?
1. Chapter 1

The sleeper dreamed. He dreamed of his last battle where he had died second time. Inside the ships which had carried him for ages was where he had faced for the second time a man whom he had killed millenia ago. Steel against steel they had raged against each other. The battle had ended in them killing each other he was sure. But then again he was dreaming of this battle so maybe those bastard brothers of his had denied him the peace of death once more. When they next time managed to awake him there would be several words said and none of them pleasing.

In another place known as Tristain Academy of Magic second year students were summoning their familiars. All except one certain Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière or "Louise the Zero" like they mocked her for her perceived failures in casting spells. But today she would chance all that she had decided. No more people would call her "zero".

Professor Colbert who was responsible in overseeing the summoning walked around the summoning field and inspected familiars which caught his interest. Like a salamander summoned by Kirche Zerbst.

"You sure summoned a in the end miss Zerbst." He spoke to the germanian redhead.

"It's a result that matches my nickname, the Ardent." She answered haughtily.

Professor Colbert turned around. "Have we gone through everyone?" he asked the crowd.

Kirche answered slyly, "No, miss Valliere is left."

Louise frowned at her rival and strolled to the summoning circle at professor Colbert's command.

Her classmates mocked her. "It's the Zero Louise."

"What is she goingt to summon?"

"I'm sure she can't. It'll be another explosion and that'll be it."

She closed her ears to these leers and tried to concentrate on the task at hand and began the summoning chant. With the last words spoken an huge explosion was created and wall of smoke covered everything. Within a moment smoke cleared and whatever Louise had summoned was seen.

It was...for the lack of a better word, a golem. Midnight blue in color, highlighted with bronze it stood at least eight meters tall and five wide. It body was shaped like a box on a stubby legs, head like a human skull with rubies as eyes hunched between the shoulder blades. It had arms which were curious looking, twin cylinders of its right arm pointed at them and left arm shaped like a great claws of a dragon. What was most curious was the painting on the golems right side, an armored knight clad in same midnight blue looking skywards, holding two helmets on his arms and a third helmet beneath his right boot, driving it into the ground. It was a beautiful painting, but still...Louise felt crestfallen. This was her "beautiful and powerful" familiar? A weird looking golem?

"Continue with the ritual." Professor Colbert encouraged her.

Louise steeled herself and turned at the golem, noticing her next problem. The golems head was out of her reach by several feet. She considered option to climb upwards but she would not suffer the indignity of it and the taunts that would follow.

So she turned at the professor. "Can you levitate me up to its head?" She asked quietly.

Colbert looked baffled at her request. "Wha- oh right. Very well."

And then she turned again at the golem and felt the professors levitating spell take hold of her as the gravity stopped holding her to the ground. She was now level with the golems head.

"Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being, and make it my familiar." She chanted and touched the helmet with her wand and then gave a kiss to the mouth part. The golems eyes suddenly flashed red and Louise gave a surprised scream which led professor Colbert to bring her back to ground beside him in an instant.

Golem gave a soft hum which increased to almost unbearable levels on human hearing and slowly became to lower until almost nothing was heard. Its claw flexed and gave loud clank. It took few thundering steps forward and all students backed off even more. The golem swiveled from side to side looking at the students and stopped in front of professors Colbert and Louise. And then to everyones surprise it _spoke _with booming voice_._

"**If this is my brothers idea of funny joke then I am not laughing.**"


	2. Chapter 2

Former Captain Malcharion of the 10th company of the VIII Legion, the Nightlords, now Warsage currently residing entombed inside a sarcophagus of a venerable dreadnought was not amused. Not. One. Bit. His last memories were from the 10th company strikecruiser the Covenant of Blood, dueling against Raguel the Sufferer of the Blood Angels. He had killed Raguel ten thousand years ago during the Horus Heresy on Holy Terra. And he had killed him again the second time aboard the Covenant of Blood. Sharp pain in his left hand brought him awake, pain in his _real_ left arm. He hadn't felt such pain in his time inside the sarcophagus. Only the phantom pains were what he felt when his dreadnought armor had taken damage. Although he was sure he had died too, yet here he was, alive as one can be inside a dreadnought surrounded by what looked like children of schola and various creatures.

He brought reactor powering him from mere trickle to full combat power and then back to standard moving gear. Flexing his powerfist to make sure it worked and then he took few steps forwards causing children to back away from him. Before him was a man who looked like a teacher and a small girl hiding behind the man peering at him. How amusing that might have been if not for the fact that he was alive and not aboard the Covenant of Blood surrounded by his brothers.

Unless... Current captain of the 10th, the Exalted, formerly known as Vandred feared and hated him. Maybe he thought he could get rid of him by throwing him out of the airlock or just leaving him on planet side. But then again prophet would have fought against such decision and the rest of the legion would have followed him. No. Vandred was not such fool. Maybe the voidshields had failed on the Covenant and warp had taken him and then spat him out on some daemon world. Then again...this place didn't seem like a daemon world. But then again what he knew? He had slept over ten thousand years in galactic scale. For all he knew all these people might be daemons in disguise. Well, no point in worrying, if they'd attack him he would have them meet the business end of his twin-linked Reaper-pattern autocannon and powerfist.

Well then, on with the confusion. "**If this is my brothers idea of a funny joke then I'm not laughing.**" He boomed at them. The crowd just looked confused and slackjawed like they should be. He pointed at the man he assumed was teacher with one of his claws. The claw almost pierced the poor man's head. "**You'd better explain the current situation to me.**" The man he had addressed opened and closed his mouth few times, trying to force sound from his suddenly dry mouth.

"**Hnnn...Maybe the little one knows how to speak?**" Malcharion queried. This elicited a small, yet indignant squeak from the pink haired girl in question.

Louise seethed. How dare this golem she had summoned belittle her? Yes she knew she was rather short and little under developed for her age but did that thing have to brush it against her face? She stomped before the golem.

"I, Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière summoned you here to be my familiar, sentient golem or not, I will not tolerate you mocking me!" She yelled at the golem, with the slightest of trembling in her voice betraying her nervousness.

That elicited an reaction from it. With speed belying its size the golem grabbed her with its claws and she found herself staring at the leering skull of golem's head.

"**So you are the reason why I am here and not dead?**"It growled at her and gripped slightly harder.

"**If it were under any other circumstances I might have felt grateful to be alive but not anymore.**"

"Let me go you stupid familiar!"

"**You are not in a position to make any demands, child. What for did you summon me?**"

"Let her down!" Man's voice called at him. It seemed the teacher had finally gotten his wits about.

"This is the Sacred Spring time familiar summoning ritual. It is supposed to summon creatures from all around of Halkeginia!"

Malcharion lowered Louise to ground. "**I see. I have never heard of Halkeginia and I have a feeling that you haven't heard of the Old Night, Great Crusade or God Emperor of Mankind?**"

The man frowned. "No, I haven't ever heard of these things before, nor have I read any documents consisting any of them."

"**Very well then. I was no diplomat during my life and that hasn't changed with my death. I am known as Malcharion the Reborn, Warsage of the VIII Legion, the Night Lords.**"

"And I am Jean Colbert, professor here at the Tristrain Academy of Magic. May I see your hand to see the runes the contract created for you?"

"**Hnnn..**" Malcharion grumbled and let professor see the back of his powerfist. Where the VIII legion heraldry, the skull with red bat wings was painted. Professor Colbert took a look and wrote the runes inscribed in the middle of the skull down into a scroll and mumbled to himself. "Hmm, interesting 'gandalfr'...where have I read of this now...?" Placing the scroll inside his robes he turned at the other students. "Class dismissed. Return to your dormitories and get to know your familiars."

And with that, he and the students took off. Literally. Without any visible means of technology. Few of the students students threw taunts at him and his little 'master'. "Hey Zero! You better start walking unless your golem knows how to fly!"

Malcharion just ignored them. Such petty creatures were below him. Turning his attention to the little girl beside him, he bowed slightly and extended his clawed hand to her, open palmed.

"**Hop on little one.**"

Louise made a brave face. "Why would I? You almost crushed me earlier you insolent familiar!"

"**Continue with the rude remarks and I might. But for now I bode you no ill will.**"

Louise hesitantly climbed on the extended palm. Arm rose slowly and Louise found herself once again several feet above ground and then they were moving.

"**Where do you want to go, little one?**"

Again the golem had belittled her. "My name is Louise! Not 'little one'!"

"**I find the name little one to be suiting you, since you are so small compared to me.**"

She could hear the mirth in the golem's voice. Whatever elation Louise had felt for completing the summoning was starting to wane. She had summoned a sentient golem which wouldn't obey her orders. She swallowed her pride.

"Could you please call me by my name?"

"**Very well then Louise. You may call me Malcharion.**" the golem clunked.

"What was that?"

"**Nothing. Just my autoloader cycling.**" Malcharion lied. It was how his behemoth body now translated a chuckle.

"Whatever. Just follow the other students!" Malcharion slightly curled his claws holding Louise and began stomp towards the academy. Following Louise's directions he brought them outside the dormitory building.

"That is my where my room is." Louise pointed at the second floor window.

"Let me down and wait for me here."

Malcharion complied and Louise walked away. This left him with a moment to think about his current situation. He had no idea how long he could be awake, a moment of lapse in concentration could sent him back to dreaming. And while the environment seemed tranquil, he knew how fast and unexpectedly war could come. Although the people here seemed rather...ignorant of technology he couldn't be complacent that nothing could harm him. Ammunition would run dry. Mechanical parts would break. He needed more information. Louise would provide it. Further musings were interrupted when he heard distant voice calling him.

"...charion! Are you listening me?" Louise called him from the open window. Seemed like his musings had lasted longer than he thought, night had already fallen and almost concealing him in it. Only the light flooding from the open window slightly illuminating him.

"**Yes.**"

Loiuse flinched from the sound. Malcharion's booming voice that hanged in the air like an echo of thunder combined with his appearance would make anyone nervous. Red eyes seemed like looking through her and it made her consider what she was going to do. Maybe she should not...no she trailed on. She would need to do this to at least have some semblance of command.

Malcharion noticed Louise's hesitation and noticed she had changed her clothes to something that resembled...what was the word again? Pajamas? He wasn't really sure. Constant hopping from battlefield to battlefield and training didn't leave much time to talk about clothes. Night Lords, masters of the night and fear, talking about fashion like Emperor's Children? It seemed utterly hilarious to him. Ah warp damn it. He was losing focus here.

"Raise your hand here." Louise ordered Malcharion and he obeyed, just to see what she was up to. And then she dropped a bundle of clothes on his clawed hand. "Since I'm your master and you're my servant I need you to go and wash my clothes!" She declared

"**What do I look to you? A washing machine?" **Malcharion asked sarcastically.

"I have no idea what you are other than a golem and I am your master!"

"**I have only one master and he died ten thousand years ago.**"Malcharion rumbled at her

"**But for the time being I think I can accept a partnership...as short as it might be.**"

"What do you mean?" Louise demanded to know.

"The contract lasts a life time!"

"**What is the life span of a mortal to me? You mortals live only a few decades and then die in old age if not killed by other means earlier. No, when you have grown up and die of old age I will be here, unchanged by the pass of time.**"

"Well whatever, just go find someone who can wash my clothes!" And with that Louise slammed windows close and pulled curtains across them.

"**Hrmmgl." **Malcharion grumbled unintelligently, left in the darkness.

"**This really reminds me what our father used to say...How the mighty have fallen.**"

Making a sound of rolling thunder he began to sneak away into the darkening night, stalking for a servant who could help him with his quest of washing clothes.

Thanks for support everyone who have bothered to review. As you might have noticed English is not my first language so there is bound to be some grammar errors and such. So that ties into this, I need someone to beta this story and who has at least some knowledge about Familiar of Zero and 40k.

And I feel I need to clarify and maybe rewrite a chapter 1 a bit, but as you may know after reading current chapter this is a pre-heresy dreadnought. So there is no mark V parts on him. And when I tried to describe his powerfist I had a enlarged terminator powerfist in mind five fingers and all to be able to manipulate items, without any chaos or imperial markings.

Other than that criticize and tell me what you'd do.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys, some of you have brought up rather good points what I feel like I should answer to. First thing of course is how the good ol' dread is not going on a rampage already. The familiar runes are denying that possibility for now and the second reason is that he doesn't really have a goal to strive for. I'll loan from the Soul Hunter novel "**I do not understand what is needed of me. That is all.**" As for the magic of warpcraft, he doesn't like it but understand it is necessary sometimes. On the note of using Imperial dreadnought, well...it would have been rather short story. As in someone saying that founder Brimir is god while dread is present. "**That is extra heretical!**" -wrrrrrrrrDAKKADAKKA!- Of course the runes would have stopped that happening too but still.

Night had fallen over Halkeginia. The sky was overcast and only a modicum of light shone through from the starry sky. In the deep shadows of the academy an ancient warrior stalked for his prey. He moved slowly and quietly, making only a slightest sound of ground trembling beneath his tread. Preysight active he could see all myriad colors of heat signatures. 'Like hunter hunting a prey.' Malcharion mused. There was something wrong in his current situation but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. He was skulking in the shadows like an assassin, well as quietly and unseen as his body allowed. Nothing wrong in that. Maybe it was the reason why he was sneaking to catch a servant to help him? Nah. Maybe the reason why he needed a servant? To wash the clothes his master had given him? Him? A venerable dreadnought whose purpose was to guide younger astartes with his wisdom, to crush the enemy and be just plain inspirational to them? Yes. There had to be something wrong in that. He was going to have some words with her 'master' about how she treated him like some sort of chapter serf.

Coming from behind a corner he had found his prey. A female by the shape of the heat signature, sitting sideways on a rim of a fountain. 'Preysight.' He mentally commanded and the sight became that of normal light. The moons shone through from a tear in the clouds on the female serf who was looking up to the sky. At least Malcharion guessed she was a serf since she didn't wear the clothes like those students earlier. He was hidden deep in the shadows and only half of him was visible behind the corner. And then the sky betrayed him. Clouds moved slightly and the moonlight began to illuminate him slowly.

Maid's name was Siesta. She had been working in the Tristain Academy for few years now, having left her home town of Tarbes behind. She worked diligently and always send money to her family at Tarbes. Her dream was to start a winery when she had pooled enough money from her meager wages. But for now she just had to accept her current role as a maid in a academy full of nobles.

She had finished doing the laundry earlier and had sat down for a moment. She had stared at the water when it began to ripple. The ground had shook slightly and there was sound of distant thunder coming close, and then it just had suddenly stopped. She had thought it was just some nobles playing around with their powers. But when the moonlight had moved away from her and towards the building her heart almost stopped. Slowly but surely the moonlight illuminated what only could be a nightmare given form. A giant metallic monstrosity. A giant skull with burning red eyes leered at her unblinkingly. She did only thing she could. She fainted. And fell into the fountain.

'Hnn. That is new.' Malcharion though as the serf fell into the fountain. Need for stealth was no longer required so he stomped closer to the fountain and looked down. The serf was floating in there clearly unconscious. 'This has to be first time when someone faints before me.' He thought and dropped the clothes in his hand on the ground. Carefully scooping the serf on his massive hand he lifted her from the fountain and laid her beside it. Taking his time to observe the serf he guessed she might be what normal people called beautiful, although he wasn't sure. He was a warrior and not a poet. Well maybe a little poet thrown in since he had written a book when he was alive.

Siesta woke with a startled yelp. What she was doing on the ground and her clothes wet? Had someone knocked her in the head and dumped in the fountain? Sitting up she looked her surroundings, it was still night and moon was there were it was moments ago. And the giant metal monster was still there and staring at her... She let out a strangled scream and backed away until her back met with the fountain rim.

"**Hold it, child. I mean you no harm.**" The monster boomed and Siesta winced at the sound. "**In fact, I do require you help.**"

Siesta was surprised. What help would a metallic giant need from a mere maid like her?

"Yes?" She managed to squeak.

"**I need you to...**" The thing trailed off.

"You need me to..what?"

"**Wash those clothes beside you and then return them to Louise Valliere before morning**." And with that the giant turned around and began to stalk away into the night. Noticing a winged skull motif on the giant Siesta locked up. Winged skull. Midnight clad. Lord of the night? Was the stories her grandfather told her the truth? And was the coin he had given her really a token of theirs? Taking the token in question from her dress she read what was inscribed in it.

"Ave dominus nox."

The giant stopped in midstep and almost stumbled. With great speed it turned and stormed back to her.

"**What did you just say?**" The giant boomed.

"A-ave dominus nox."

"**How do you know these words, I had understood that no one knows of the Imperium nor the adeptus astartes here? Answer me**!"

"My grandfather used to tell me a stories of his time aboard a great ship that sailed the stars, of the angels of death and their crusade for vengeance for their martyred father."

"**Your grandfather? How is this possible? Once mortals boarded our ship they could not leave alive. What was his name?**"

"His name was Septimus. He passed away several years ago. He left me this token and told me it would protect me from those who are midnight clad."

"**Show me.**" It was a demand. Siesta held the silver coin for the giant to see. A towering spire was inscribed on it and on other side were the words "ave dominus nox".

Malcharion's mind reeled. How it was possible for a legion token to find its way here on this backwater planet? How it was possible for a mortal to escape from one of their ships? Wait. Septimus. That was the name of the slave Talos had aboard the Covenant of Blood. It was inconceivable for the man to first escape and then become a grandfather. It had to been less than a century ago. Another mystery to solve.

"**What is your name child?**"

"Siesta, sir."

"**I am Malcharion, war-sage of the VIII legion, the Night Lords**.** The legion token you are holding marks you as one of ours.**"

"What do you mean by 'one of ours', sir? I have a contract to the academy already."

"**Such contract is meaningless to me. No. Legion token marks you as one of us and by that extend it protects you from those of us who follow the old traditions. In addition it means you are under our protect**ion. **Should any of these upstarts try to abuse you I shall smite them down like ants they are.**"

"Really sir?"  
"**Yes. But that means you are my servant. And my first order is for you to look after Louise Valliere's needs.**"

"Yes sir! Thank you!" Siesta exclaimed happily.

Malcharion turned away and began to stalk away into the night, Siesta voicing of thanks ringing unusual in his mind. Work of an astartes was mostly thankless. He didn't even remember the last time someone thanked him for something.

In the academy's library Professor Colbert poured over the old tomes looking for the runes he had inspected on Malcharion the Reborn. A war-sage. What strange monikers for an even stranger golem. The VIII-legion. The Night Lords. He had never heard of these organizations before. The summoning ritual was supposed to bring forth creatures from the wilds of Halkeginia. And then he had said he had been dead. How could a golem have been alive to begin with? And the runes. 'Gandalfr' Left Hand of God. No such runes were ever recorded after the last Void user. Founder Brimir.

Then there was the summoner to add in to the equation. Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. A student whose theoretical part of the study was rather good, her practical application was abysmal. Everything she tried to cast ended in a explosion. So then how could this young teen manage to summon this golem from some far away place not known to Halkeginia. This was an utter and complete mystery to him. 'Maybe I am thinking this too much. I should probably go to sleep and then go to see the headmaster tomorrow.' He thought.

Closing the tome he had been reading he began placing the books back to the shelves. Climbing on the ladders to reach the upper shelves to place one of the tomes back, another one caught his attention. Carefully taking the book out of it's place he inspected it. It was bound in midnight blue leather, winged skull grinning at him. He opened it and noticed how it was written in a flowing language he didn't know. But one there was one thing he understood. Written on the cover of the book was the name of the author. Malcharion. "How did this book get in here?" He asked aloud, particularly from no one at this time of night. 'Yes. I really need to go sleep now, this mystery is growing in proportion.' Taking the book with him he left to his own dormitory.

In her room Louise tossed and turned on her bed. Sweat glistened on her brows and her face twisted as if in pain. In her dream she found herself in a place of battle of epic proportions. Great metal buildings reached for the sky. In the rubble strewn streets she could see figures running towards her. They were like giant men, everyone of them over two and half meters tall. Clad in white armor they ran from cover to cover closing her. She could see an insignia on their right shoulder. Yellow, simplified lightning bolt. 'What are they?' She wondered. A sound like musket firing rapidly interrupted her thoughts from the other end of the street and she turned around. They we're clad in midnight blue armor and their insignia was red winged skull. Their armor was like the white knights, but their was more heavily stylized with trophies. To Louise's horror they carried heads and skulls chained to their armor. Helmets painted with skulls and demon heads.

Warriors met with a thunderous crash and they began to fight in close melee. Swords with roaring teeth met and sent sparks flying. Two figures were locked in deadly melee while others avoided them. They had ornate swords with fields of lightning enveloping them. Slashing, parrying, thrusting, feinting they dueled, but ultimately the white knight had his head taken off after a vicious riposte. Battle ended shortly after and the leader of the midnight clad knights took of his helmet.

"Captain Malcharion, are you alright?" One of the warriors rasped.

"Yes. We will continue momentarily. Extract the gene-seed from our fallen brothers, Soul Hunter."

Soul Hunter nodded and went onto his grizzly work while Malcharion took the helmet of the knight he had slain in duel. Louise was both horrified and curious. 'This is what my familiar was before he was turned into a golem? And what did he mean by Soul Hunter?' Loiuse turned to look at what the Soul Hunter was doing. With some weird contraption on his wrist he drilled into the fallen warriors and and splash of blood withdrew something out of them. Louise felt gorge rising up her throat at the sight.

"The battle awaits, brothers." Malcharion said and slammed his helmet on his head. And with that they all turned and ran away into the battle again. Louise followed them. The scene from the earlier repeated itself two more times. Once against the warriors in dark green and another time against warriors in red. Malcharion took two helmets from the champions he had defeated. And then he had been blown away by explosion. Louise felt the scene fading and changing into something else.

In great dark hallways the blown body of Malcharion was rolled on a gurney to a great hall. Within the hall Louise witnessed horrible abominations. Men with metal parts integrated into them. A thing in a dark robe with mask like silver skull instructed them to take Malcharion's armor off. Both of his legs and right arm had been blown away, dried blood caked his empty eye sockets. With his last strenght Louise could hear him whisper.

"I do not want this. I have served with loyalty and honor...Throw...my ashed into the void...Do...not...entomb me..."


End file.
